


Silly Fights

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and will only reluctantly share his feelings, bc he's a big tough manly man, but he hates being coddled, but he thinks it's real cute when people like him, jacob gets beaten up a lot, jenkins is sassy, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Hi, hello! I have a request, if it inspires you. This was on my dash - otp: *confesses* me: nice otp: *accidentally confesses* me: nicE otp: *accidentally confesses while in a heated argument* me, fanning myself with my hands: OHOHOHOHOHO NICE - for Galastone, please and thank you. If you don't want to/can't do anything with that, you're still awesome.i'll fight for this rarepair i swear it





	

When Jacob stumbled through the Backdoor, he had not been expecting to fall into Jenkins’s arms. Unfortunately for Jenkins, Jacob’s nose was leaking more blood than he was sure he actually had in his body, and unfortunately for Jacob, Jenkins had seen the blood quickly and let Jacob fall as to avoid getting blood on his nice suit.

Jacob fell to the ground with a groan. He angled his face to the side so he could peer one eye up at Jenkins and, in a pitiful voice, said, “How’s it goin’, J?”

Jenkins stared back down at him, unimpressed. “I told you not to go on that mission alone.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with a little independence,” Jacob mumbled. He crawled backwards until he was on his knees and got up jerkily to his feet. He careened haphazardly to the table in the center of the Annex and fell on it, leaning against it heavily. Jenkins followed him slowly. “Got the job done, didn’t I? No problems here.”

“Except your broken face,” Jenkins deadpanned.

Jacob waved him away, muttering, “My face is fine, J. No worries. Just need a pack of peas, and I’m good.”

He heard Jenkins sigh and glanced over to find him shaking his head. “You know, it’s that kind of thinking that will lead you to your death, Mr. Stone.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him. A headache was pounding through his skull, but he was still able to come up with a witty reply, “Y’know, it’s that kind of talkin’ that makes everyone think you’ve got a tree branch up your ass, Jenkins.”

He watched anger burn through Jenkins’s eyes, but the caretaker quickly wiped it away and marched over to his desk. He bent down, rifling through it, until he came up again with a vial of cool blue liquid. He walked back over to Jacob again and held out the vial to him. “Take it. It’ll help with the pain.”

“Don’t need it,” Jacob mumbled. He limped past Jenkins, barely refraining from pushing through him, and miraculously made it to his own desk. He sat on top of it and grabbed a box of tissues. He brought it to him and began to dab at his face. Unsurprisingly, it did very little.

He glanced up to find Jenkins still turned away from him, shoulders tense. Jacob rolled his eyes only to immediately regret it when it made his headache worse. He was sick of everyone always coddling him when he got hurt.

Well, that wasn’t accurate. He was sick of Jenkins coddling him.

Baird dealt with it dutifully, telling him to rub some dirt in it and she’d see him in the morning. Ezekiel poked fun, and even Cassandra knew when to let things lie.

But Jenkins never let it go. He was always yelling at Jacob, telling him that, for one of the smartest people in the world, Jacob was the biggest dumbass he’d ever met. Or, that, if he knew half the things about actually dodging a punch that he did about art, he’d never have to worry about getting himself hurt ever again.

So Jacob really shouldn’t have been surprised when he heard, “It astounds me Mr. Stone, really, how a Librarian of your stature is able to create the biggest, stupidest mess of yourself after a meager twelve hours.”

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. “Oh, c’mon man, don’t start with me.”

Jenkins turned around at that, one of his eyebrows slowly creeping up. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” Jacob snapped. He wasn’t exactly sure where this anger was coming from, but he was sure he wasn’t about to shove it away now. “Don’t start with your high and mighty bullshit that I should take better care of myself and learn to use my words instead of my fists. We all can’t be master swordsmen like you, Jenkins. Brawling is to me as fencing is to you and all that shit.”

“There is nothing to be proud of in your fighting,” Jenkins said, voice tight, obviously catching the small grin on Jacob’s face. Jacob wiped it away quickly and replaced it with a frown, but Jenkins wasn’t done yet. “The way you fight is despicable. It’s embarrassing to watch. And, quite frankly, I’m pretty sure you end up getting yourself more hurt than your opponent.”

“So what?!” Jacob said, his voice rising. “What does it matter if I get hurt? As long as the job gets done, who gives a rat’s ass?” He growled angrily, refraining from shoving his hand with its bloody knuckles through his hair in his frustration. “Why do you care so much if I come home with a few bruises to my face or a cut to my lip? I don’t see you fawning over the others when they get hurt!”

“What are you talking about?” Jenkins asked, voice annoyed. He huffed, leaning against the table and staring right at Jacob. “I take care of them just as much as I do you. I do not favor any one of you when it comes to treatment.”

“Yeah but then you do stuff like put me on bedrest or ban me from missions,” Jacob pointed out. He was off the table now, standing on his feet, wobbling only slightly. He shoved an accusing finger in Jenkins’s direction. “You’ve never once put either of them on bedrest, and one time Ezekiel broke his arm! So why me, huh? Why do you wanna punish me so much?”

“I-I,” Jenkins stammered, and if Jacob had been closer, he would’ve noticed the red creeping across his face. He’d never actually suspected that Jacob would notice him coddling him more than the others. He wasn’t even sure he’d actually realized he’d been doing it until just now.

“Because, I mean,” Jacob was still shouting, “I’m goin’ to get hurt. I’m goin’ to continue to get hurt! And if you can’t let me deal with it like an adult and stop treating me like a two-year-old, then I’m just gonna stop showing up here after missions. There’s no reason why I get put on a tighter leash than everyone else when I’m the most likely person here to know how to take a few punches to the face.”

“Th-There is,” Jenkins managed to get out, “a reason…I mean.”

That brought Jacob to a stop, and he suddenly realized how light-headed he was. He stumbled back and leant against the desk. He narrowed his eyes at Jenkins, spitting, “Is there? Enlighten me, please. I’m very curious to know why I get treated like a two-year-old who scraped his goddamn knee on the playground every time I so much as show up back here after a mission with a tiny bruise. Please, Jenkins, lemme know why-.”

“Because I care about you!” Jenkins snapped at him. His breath came out in a little, frustrated huff, but he no longer needed to worry about Jacob interrupting him. Instead, the Librarian had been drawn to a pause, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes going wide. Jenkins hung his head, refusing to meet Jacob’s eyes. He said, “It’s because I care about you. That’s why I worry so much. In fact, I care about you a lot more than I should considering…our position. But, unfortunately even after all my years, these types of feelings have always been the ones that have eluded me when trying to figure out how to control them.”

“Wait,” Jacob said. His anger had completely evaporated and, slowly, a goofy grin was growing on his face. “J…are you saying that you like-like me?”

Jenkins pulled a scowl at that, his head sharply coming up. “Don’t say it like that, you imbecile. I’m trying to make a confession here, but if you can’t find it in yourself to take this seriously, I will gladly-.”

“No, no!” Jacob said quickly. He shot off the desk and limped up to Jenkins. He reached out his hands and rested them on Jenkins’s arms to steady himself. He grinned up at him, eyes shining brightly. “I’m not making fun or anything. I’m just…seriously? Me?”

Jenkins’s face grew soft at that. He dipped his head a little, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Who else?”

Jacob laughed softly and leant up slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jenkins’s face. He pulled back, grabbed the blue vial, and shook it a little, beginning to stumble away again. “This shit better taste good. I swear, if it’s like that green stuff from last week, I take back that kiss entirely.”

“Would…would you like some help?” Jenkins asked him, and Jacob could hear the slight worry in his tone.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Jenkins and grinned at him. “From you? Yeah…anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Special shout-out to hawkguyhasstarbucks over on tumblr for requesting this lil galastone fun! Please go check them out; they're super cool!! Tell 'em hamelott sent you!
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)  
> (pps this is the last one for today i promise)  
> (ppps thanks for sticking with me)


End file.
